La curiosidad mató al gato
by DeadlyLittleMutie
Summary: La cara de Kakashi suscita mucho interés. Nadie sabe que oculta tras su mascara, mas el equipo siete nunca se dio por vencido hasta que un día dejaron de hablar del tema ¿Qué verían los héroes de nuestra historia? ¿Labios enormes? ¿Dientes de conejo? ¿Una boca muy pequeña?


**NA: este fic es una idea de mi onee-chan, no se como ha quedado por que he decidido experimentar un poco con la primera persona… No se yo si se me da muy bien T.T' **

**Para empezar avisar de que contiene cierto nivel de "lemon yaoi", es sumamente leve, mas si la homosexualidad no es algo que te agrade abstente de leer por que habla de ella. **

**No hace falta decir que la trama y narración son mías, pero que los personajes no. Me pregunto ¿Kishimoto aprobaría este fic? ¡NO creo! Gracias a los dioses no lee fanfics en español, no se si en otro idioma…**

**Rateado M por curarme en salud, ya saben como anda la cosa de los reportes... **

Estamos en unos baños termales. Es la segunda misión desde que Naruto ha vuelto, vamos a hacer volver a Sasuke juntos.

Kakashi esta de baja, tenemos un nuevo compañero de equipo y un capitán substituto. Yamato me gusta como capitán, nos invita a comer y a los baños termales. Al verle por primera vez el otro día me sorprendí bastante, aun que eso de sorprenderme es un poco un eufemismo. Para ser completamente sincera que ese tal Yamato sea substituto de Kakashi me resulta un muy INCOMODO.

El porqué de esta incomodidad se remonta a cuando el equipo numero siete aún existía. No quiero ponerme triste pensando en Sasuke, al fin y al cabo ahora que Naruto ha vuelto tengo mis esperanzas puestas en que por fin podremos traerle de vuelta a casa.

De vuelta al caso del capitán Yamato. Hace ya algunos años, Naruto, Sasuke y yo estábamos expectantes de conocer el rostro de Kakashi. A Naruto se le ocurrió la idea definitiva para poder ver por fin el rostro de nuestro tutor y capitán de equipo: espiarlo. Mas ¿como se espía a un ninja de elite sin que este te detecte? La idea era tan buena que a Sasuke y a mí nos sorprendió que viniera de una cabeza como la de nuestro compañero. Era muy sencillo, tan sencillo que no entiendo como no se nos había ocurrido antes. Encima del monumento Hokage hay un mirador desde el cual se ve el edificio en el que viven muchos de los ninjas de elite de Konohagakure. Para encontrar la ventana del apartamento de Kakashi, organizamos un plan: Sasuke iría a visitar a Kakashi para pedirle un entrenamiento especial. Naruto organizaría un gran estruendo en la calle con el fin de que ambos salieran a la ventana a mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera, además Sasuke colocaría una pegatina en la pared. Finalmente yo desde el mirador con un telescopio de pago buscaría a Sasuke y Kakashi en la ventana. La función de la pegatina era poder volver a localizar la ventana si alguien visitaba el mirador y movía el telescopio de dirección. Cosa que seguramente sucedería, pues nadie en su sano juicio, excepto nosotros, sube al monumento Hokage para espiar a los ninjas de Konoha. El plan solo tenia un vacío, la lluvia. Si llovía la ventana estaría cerrada y por mucho ruido que hiciera Naruto seguramente no lo oirían, a parte de que desde el telescopio de pago la visión seria penosa.

Hasta donde yo pude saber el plan funcionó a la perfección. A Naruto le atacaron unos perros y sufrió algunas magulladuras, pero eso entraba en el margen de error. Pude ver a Sasuke y a Kakashi asomados a la ventana casi sin esfuerzo y por suerte para nosotros a la mañana siguiente nadie había movido el telescopio y los cielos estaban despejados.

Con tres bentos elaborados con mis dotes de cocinera, que ya se habían mostrado por aquel entonces, nos sentamos alrededor del telescopio e íbamos echando una moneda de tanto en tanto para ver si Kakashi estaba en el salón.

A día de hoy tengo que admitir que me siento mal por que el bento que preparé para Naruto no tenía casi carne, también contenía el arroz que se me había pasado más. A Sasuke le di el mejor de los tres, uno que sabía que estaría delicioso por que en verdad lo había preparado mi madre. Bueno creo que me voy por las ramas… Esto no viene a cuento. Me pregunto Por qué motivo no escribiría sobre esto en el pasado.

Cuando Kakashi por fin apareció en el salón de su casa Naruto era quien miraba. — No esta solo — dijo, con lo cual todos asumimos que no veríamos su cara aquel día. En aquel momento la cara que nos dejó boquiabiertos fue la de Naruto, se volvió roja, gris, azul… por fin gritó — ¡Dios mio estoy viéndole la cara a Kakashi sensei! —. De un empujón que le di, Naruto cayó de bruces al suelo. A día de hoy no estoy segura de como interpretar como me sentí al mirar por el telescopio, creo que la palabra exacta sería avergonzada. No por que yo hiciera ni pensase nada fuera de lo normal, sino más bien por la imagen que mi retina aún hoy retiene cuando veo a Yamato hablar de esa forma tan seria.

Los cuerpos semidesnudos de Yamato y Kakashi se abrazaban sudorosos de una forma pasional. Sus labios se rozaban y la mano de Kakashi estaba dentro de aquellos pantalones de pijama que Yamato llevaba. Un calor que en aquel momento no supe reconocer recorrió mi cuerpo. Me giré hacia Sasuke, me miraba impaciente. No quería dejarle mirar, no por que quiera yo mirar a mi sensei con aquel desconocido en su dulce despertar sólo que no deseaba que Sasuke viera tal panorama. Por un lado sentía miedo de que le gustase, por otro mi mayor temor era que pensase que yo era una pervertida por mirar tanto rato. Me aparté del telescopio, pese a mis miedos dejé que Sasuke mirase a través del telescopio.

De la boca de Sasuke salieron algunos sonidos, después empezó a quejarse sobre el telescopio de pago. Por pocos Ryo tienes visión durante unos diez minutos, pero cuando se acaba tienes que buscar otra moneda y si es Naruto quien las guarda tienes como veinte minutos de espera hasta que consigues volver a poder ver de nuevo. No vimos a Kakashi más aquella mañana, ni a él ni a su compañero. Los tres habíamos visto su cara, aun que yo al menos vi algo más de lo que esperaba.

Naruto y Sasuke no hablaban de lo que habían visto. Me figuré que Naruto había visto más bien poco, pero por la cara que puso cuando conocimos a Yamato ahora pienso que probablemente vio algo más de lo que pensaba entonces. Sigo sin saber la visión que tuvo Sasuke, o si tan siquiera llegó a ver a Yamato…

Lo más inquietante era otra cosa, lo peor de todo. Aquel primer momento la visión de dos hombres sudorosos tocándose me impactó, me juré a mi misma que nunca más me metería en la vida de los demás de ese modo. Mentí descaradamente a la única persona a la que no puedo engañar, a mi misma. Cuando Sasuke se marchó de Konoha volví una vez, únicamente por el afán de recordar como el equipo siete había superado a su maestro.

La segunda vez que espié a Kakashi sensei con aquel desconocido manteniendo relaciones sexuales, lejos de tener aquella sensación de vergüenza me deleité con las imagen de sus cuerpos fuertes y musculados. Otra vez me mentí, me dije "Sakura Haruno ya has tenido suficiente de espiar las escenas íntimas de la cara de Kakashi", pero cuando Naruto se fue de Konohagakure…

Entre entrenamiento y entrenamiento volvía cada fin de semana. Me obligaba a no gastar demasiado dinero, no más de diez minutos de espectáculo erótico. Me encantaba aquel calor que invadía mi cuerpo al mirarlos. A veces incluso por las noches me imaginaba contribuyendo en aquel festival de placer…

Por esto mirar a la cara a Yamato me resulta tan incomodo. Por algún motivo invadir la intimidad de Kakashi sensei no me importaba en absoluto, a fin de cuentas él es el que lee libros eróticos en nuestra presencia sin ningún remordimiento ni reparo. Yamato es distinto, para empezar no le conocía, y ahora… ¡Dios mio creo que quemare esta página de mi diario!

Sai se acerca hacia aquí, ese idiota podría leer esto sin ningún remordimiento y luego comentarlo como el que habla del tiempo.


End file.
